The prior application, of which the present is a continuation-in-part, relates to an envelope, mailer, multi-page document or other type of printed matter and, in particular, to such a formed paper or other sheet material which construction includes as parts thereof a collapsible container or receptacle which may be opened by the recipient and used in the appropriate manner, as well as an information or message-imparting section.
A typical letter, mailer, magazine, flyer, or card, while indicating to the recipient the concerns, thoughts and interests of the sender, is a device of limited practicality. Soon after receipt by the recipient the construction is often discarded, its message and contents having been duly received and noted by the person to whom it was sent.
In addition, promotional and informational material mailed or offered in the form of printed matter needs to have an element of attractiveness or novelty to grasp the recipient's attention so that the material being presented or offered for the recipient's consideration will be noticed. A utilitarian object, which may be retained and utilized by the recipient for a period of time after receipt, can serve this function and can be further adorned with appropriate indicia to further promote the services or products of the sender.
In the '361 application, a series of mailers including integral receptacles were disclosed. The receptacles were removable from the mailers, to be used in a utilitarian sense to extend the useful life of the construction. The receptacles may be adorned with informational promotional indicia.
In particular, the '361 application disclosed mailer constructions in which the receptacle also functions as an envelope or cover, either for enclosed items or bound printed items such as catalogs or magazines. The present invention represents further improvements of these embodiments.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved mailer having an integral receptacle which extends the useful life of the construction wherein improved means for sealing the construction in the delivery configuration are provided.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved mailer whereby the sealing means may be manufactured and included at a lower cost and with greater efficiency than other sealing means.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide such an improved mailer for a multipage bound item, such as a catalog, or other item too large to be placed completely within a folded bag envelope, whereby the item may be easily removed from the mailer upon receipt.